The Dark Stone
by insert witty
Summary: Ash and CO found a mysterios stone and some inscriptions from the digiworld. They kinda screw up. Now they have to help the DD´s to make things right again. I´ve already told you to much. Please Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon OR pokémon. Ok.  
  
  
  
The Dark Stone  
  
  
-Maybe we could rest some, and keep going in 20 minutes, Ash whined looking at his friends.  
-Pika, pika! Pikachu said cheerfully.  
- Okay, okay. Though it WAS you who said that we should carry on, Misty answered.   
Brock sat down on a big stone. Misty and Togepi were leaning against a tree trunk, Ash simply lying in the grass with his cap over his face. Pikachu was wandering around nere the others. There was something about this place... Some kind of mysterious power was buried here, he could sense it. Pikachu was walking further and further into the woods, looking for whatever it was that was giving away this kind of "electric like force". When he came back to the others he saw a small hole under the big rock Brock was sitting on.  
-Pika? Pikachu looked into the hole. Inside, there was a strange stone. It was that stone that gave away that power!   
Pikachu ran away to the spot where Ash was lying.  
-Pika, pika! Pikachu! Pikachu grabbed Ashes cap in his mouth and pulled it away from Ashes face.  
-Pikachu! What are you doing? Pikachu ran to the little hole under the large sized stone.   
-Pika, pika! Chuuu! He cried.  
-What's the matter? Ash asked, really confused. When he saw the stone glowing in the hole, he took it out of there.  
-Hm... What is this? Misty, Brock! Wake up! I´ve... er.. Pikachu´s found something!   
-Huh? Brock said still sleepy. What's up?  
-Ash I'm too tired of your stupid jokes, Misty mumbled rolling over to the other side.  
-Misty, this isn't a joke. C'mon this is important! Ash said a little annoyed.   
-K´. What is it? Misty said, still not getting up.  
-Don't care about her. She isn't coming anyway. Brock whispered to Ash. What did you two find?  
-Look here. Ash handed over the stone to his friend. Brock investigated the strangely glowing item.  
-I don't know what it is... Wait a second! Reed what is written here!   
-I don't know. I don't speak that language.  
-Well, it's Japanese. It says something about another world... And some "Chosen Children" who is destined to save it from evil... And something about that this stone belongs to... um... Piedmon...Strange name, anyways, with this stone you should be able to travel to that other world by reading an inscription and it also says that there is another inscription, which can send The Chosen Ones 5 years back in time. Cool.   
-So where is the inscriptions? We can try to reed them! Ash said enthusiastically.  
-Ash, maybe we shouldn't reed them. It could be dangerous.   
-C'mon. Don't be such a chicken. And what harm can come out of it? Brock didn't answer.  
-Pikachu! The yellow little creature held something in its mouth.  
-And what have you found now then? Ash asked. He took the little box out of Pikachu´s mouth. Ash opened the box. Inside, there was some kind of papers.   
-Hey Brock! Is this the Inscriptions? Pleaseplaeseplease, read them!   
Brock turned around.   
-Didn't I just tell you we shouldn't read `em?  
-Well... Tell me, what could happen? Are you scared? Chicken! Ash started to cackle like a hen.  
-Okay!!! I'll read! Brock said angrily, visibly embarrassed. He started to mass it loudly. Actually it was just some words in Japanese, so Brock felt a little more self-conscious.   
-Bushido! Chudan! Utsui! Tsuki! Yoshi!   
-That's all? Ash interrupted looking at Brock.  
-Yeah.  
-See nothing happen. I was right. Let's wake Misty up.  
-K´, Brock looked at the piece of paper he was holding in his hands, Wait a second Ash... There's another word! "Aiki"!  
The exact second he pronounced the last word, a way too bright light came out of the glowing "Stone of Piedmon" and sucked in Brock, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi.  
-AAAAAAAAAH!!! They screamed in one mouth.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Where are we? Misty said when she woke up. She was really confused.  
-TogepIIIIIIIII! Her baby pokémon said.   
-Ash! Brock! Are you two all right?   
-Chuuu! Pikachu whined. Ash and Brock woke up.   
-Ugh! Where are we? Ash said and sat up.  
-Ash, I think we are in the "other world", He picked up the inscription-paper. This place is called DigiWorld!  
-But that's impossible! Ash shouted.   
-I told you something bad was going to happen! Brock shouted louder.  
-So this is your fault!? Misty shouted on the tip of her lungs, now that she had made sure her friens was ok.  
-Um... how are we going to get back? Ash asked.  
-Maybe if we read the other words? Brock suggested.  
-Well do it then!  
Brock cleared his throat and said:  
-Ju, Ku, Hach´, Schich´, Rok´, Go, Shi, San, Ni, Ich! Ukemi! Yoshi!  
-Well hello? Misty said. What are we waiting for?   
Suddenly a bright light started to shine 500 metres away in the woods.  
-Woah! Misty screamed.  
-That. Ash said.  
-But why are we still here? Brock wondered.  
-I don't know but I think we'd better check it out. Ash said already running at the direction the light was coming from with Pikachu right after him.  
-Wait for us! His friends yelled.  
  
Ash pushed away some bushes and saw 8 other kids stand in a glade, screaming. The light surrounded them. The other thing Ash noticed was some kind of creatures, looking kind of like pokémon, which were running or flying around the kids trying to help them. Ash pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket, trying to find out if these "pokémon" were dangerous.  
-Unidentified. The object is not a pokémon.   
-Ash! Don't just stand there! Help them! Misty yelled as she ran forward to the mysterious boys and girls. But before she could touch them their entire bodies started to glow. Were they had been was now a younger girl or boy. The light disappeared.  
-Oh my god! I think these guys were those "Chosen Children" remember! Brock said chocked.   
-So we just made them 5 years younger? Ash asked with a little panic in his voice.   
-Oops...  
The pokémon looking creatures turned around and looked at them suspiciously.  
-Who are you? An orange dinosaur-looking creature said.  
-Do you have anything to do with this? A pink bird asked.  
-Um...yes, we do... Sorry! Brock started but a blond baby interrupted him. It cried. Loudly.  
-T.K! Don't cry! A other blond boy said. But this boy was older, maybe around six years old. He lifted up his younger brother and gave him a hug. To everybody's amazement, the little two-year-old stopped sobbing.   
-I didn't know Matt could do that, An other boy, about the blond ones age, with big brown hair whispered to a seven-year old blue harried boy with big glasses.  
-I'm allergic to babies! The blue harried boy whined.   
-You're allergic to everything, Joe. Who are you? the brown-harried boy asked turning to the pokémon trainers. He had offcourse never heard of pokémon trainers.  
-And what have you done to our bodies? A girl in a pink dress screamed. That's when the other children discovered that they were several years younger.  
-AAAH! It must have been that light! A little six-year-old redhead shouted. Get them Biyomon!   
-No, no! We are your friends! Misty said.  
-Did you do this? A small cat-like creature asked.  
-Well, we didn't mean to! We just found some kind of stone, and some papers...  
-Can I have a look at them, please?   
-AAAAH!!! Misty screamed in horror, because the creature that said that was a big hovering bug.  
-I'm not dangerous!   
-Oooookeeeyyyy... Misty said, still keeping an eye on the bug.   
-I'm Ash. Ash said handing over the stone and the inscriptions to the flying creature. And this is Brock, and that girl over there is Misty. Her pokémon's name is Togepi. And this is Pikachu.  
-Pikachu!  
But the shouting of the brown-harried boy interrupted them.  
-MATT IS A NANNY! MATT IS A NANNY!   
-NO I´M NOT!  
-YES!  
-NO!  
-YES!  
-NO!  
-Calm down! Don't fight! The small orange dinosaur said.  
-But Tai started it! The blond one said.  
-No I didn't!   
-YES YOU DID!  
-NO I DIDN'T!  
-Stop arguing.   
-That's Tai and Matt. Don't mind them, they always fight. I'm Tentomon. The orange digimon is Agumon. He's Tai's digimon. The dog-lizard looking one is Gabumon, Matt's digimon. That blond small kid Matt was comforting is T.K, Matt is his older sibling. The other baby is Kari, Tai's baby sister. The pig like...  
-I'm not a pig!   
-Anyway, that's Patamon. Patamon is T.K's digimon. And the cat-like one is Kari's. Her name is Gatomon. The redhead is Sora. The digimon next to her is Biyomon. The blue-harried boy is Joe. His digimon is Gomamon. The pink dressed girl is Mimi, and the palm-like digimon of her's is Palmon. The boy sitting by the laptop over there is Izzy. I'm his digimon.  
Tentomon gave the stone to Izzy, who started to analyse it.  
-It seems like this stone is the Dark Master's. It is called "The Dark Stone". And it says here that there are other stones too, hidden in the DigiWorld. If we find them, we will become normal.   
-I think that these DigiDestineds need our help. I doubt that a bunch of two, five, six and seven-year-olds would make it. Brock said.  
-I guess you're right. Misty said. Ash?  
-Yeah! This will be fun!  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2! Please review!!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

The Dark Stone part two  
  
  
-How are we going to find the other stones? Izzy asked. I'm tired. I wanna sleep.  
-What? Are you going to sleep now? Ash yelled, forgetting that Izzy only was five years old now. Izzy's eyes were slowly filled with tears.  
-Uuuhuuuu! He sobbed.   
-Ash, he's five years old. Off course he needs sleep! And now you made him cry! Misty said angrily and picked up Izzy.   
-Oops... I didn't mean to...  
-I can't make him stop! Can't anyone get him to stop crying! Misty said after a while.  
-Maybe that Matt guy can help? Ash suggested. MATT! Come over here!  
The small blond kid came running.  
-What is it? I'm busy chasing Joe with Tai.  
-So you and Tai are friends again? That's nice! How about you and I make little poor Izzy happy again, just as you did with T.K? Misty asked with the most over-friendly voice she had.  
-No.  
-No? Why not?  
-Cuz if I do, Tai will call me stupid things.  
-But... Misty started but before she could end the sentence Matt was off to play tricks on the others with Tai.  
-Grrrrr...   
-Misty, calm down! They are just little kids! It was you who said that the first time... Brock started.  
Misty, who obviously didn't listen to him, walked over to Matt and Tai.  
-You... You fix... That. She hissed out.  
-I told you, I DON'T WANNA! Matt yelled. WAAAAH!!! He then screamed as Misty picked him up shaking him violently.  
-Put him down! Tai shouted. He jumped up on Misty pulling her hair.   
Misty let go of Matt who landed with a hard thud on the ground. Instead she grabbed Tai's shirt and tried to pull him off her back.  
-Stop! You're hurting them! Gabumon said.  
Misty wasn't stopping for a second so Agumon stepped forward.  
-Pepper breath! He yelled. A flame came out of his mouth.  
-Pfft... Misty wheezed letting go of Tai. Tai crawled away to Matt and started to sob. Matt started to cry too.  
-Misty! I only made one kid cry! Ash argued. Now you made TWO of them cry!   
When little T.K and Kari heard their older brothers sob, they couldn't keep themselves from crying either.  
-Okay, make that FOUR crying kids! Ash continued.  
-I KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR ME! Misty yelled.  
-Maybe I can make them stop? Brock suggested.  
-You? Ash and Misty said on the same time.  
-Yes. Don't you remember all my brothers and sisters?  
- Oh Yeah! Now I remember! Ash said sounding very stupid.   
They waited until Brock had comforted Izzy, Matt, Tai, T.K and Kari.  
-Let's gather everyone. Brock said. We still need to know how to find those stones!  
-C'mon! Everybody come here! Ash yelled and Joe, Sora and Mimi came running with their digimon.  
-Okay. Here's the question; how do we find the stones? Brock said calmly.   
-How did you find the Stone Of Darkness in the first place? Mimi asked.  
-Pikachu found it. Ash answered.  
-Did he just find it or what? That was Gomamon.  
-I don't know...   
-Well if he could sense that stone, wouldn't he be able to sense the other stones too?  
-I suppose so... Do you think you could find the stones, Pikachu?  
-Pika, pika! The little electric mouse-pokémon said cheerfully.  
-Good! Now, all we have to do is to wait fore Pikachu to pick up a trace!   
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yes, yes. It was a bit short, but there will be more!   



	3. Chapter Three

The Dark Stone part three   
  
The Poké Trainers and some of the DigiDestined patiently watched as Pikachu trotted around with his nose in the air. First, he went to the east of the camp, sniffing for the electric tension that the stones gave away. At first he found nothing. But when he got to the north of the camp he stopped.  
"Pikachu!"  
"I think he's picked up the scent of a Stone!" Ash stated proudly.  
"Oh, really?" An overenthusiastic 5-year-old Mimi asked. She turned to Sora and 'whispered'  
"I have a crush on Aaash!" a little too loud.   
"How sweet! She likes you!" Misty giggled. Ash, with a slight blush, didn't answer.   
"The most logic thing to do right now is to let Pikachu lead the way to the Stone." Izzy said, sounding very smart and grown up for a five year old.  
"C'mon kids!" Brock yelled with T.K and Kari in his lap, taking the babysitter role. Matt and Tai came running with a wet Joe walking behind them.  
"Tai, Matt. What have you done to Joe?" Brock asked strictly.   
"We didn't do anything!" Tai said.  
"We do NOT push our friends into the creek!" Brock said angrily.  
"But we didn't!" Matt said innocently.   
"Joe?"  
"I...I... I kind of sneezed... and lost my balance. So... I... well, I fell into the water on my own." Joe confessed, visibly embarrassed.  
"Ok. Sorry kids." Brock apologized.  
"We told you!" Tai said.   
"Shall we go?" Sora asked.  
"I guess so. C'mon everybody!" Ash said and they started to follow Pikachu.  
After almost two hours of walking and whining Pikachu stopped in front of two very big marble platforms.   
"What is this"? Ash wondered. "What are two giant sized platforms doing in the middle of this forest?"   
Before anyone could answer, the marble started to glow and shine. Kari and T.K's crests also began to glow.   
"Look up there!" Tai yelled.  
In the air, over the platforms, two shining items took form. They lit up the night and the crests of T.K and Kari were lifted up in the air by invisible hands. The Stones of Hope and Light hovered a while in the air, then they slowly sank to the ground. T.K picked up his Stone and when it touched his crest his entire body began to glow. The light around T.K flashed and T.K was back to normal. Kari did the same and grew from the age of two to the age of seven.  
"Wow!" She burst out.  
"Oh my god! I'm one year older than my big brother! T.K said shocked.  
"Cool!" Matt said. He, and most of the other DigiDestined children had forgotten their original ages. It was hard to focus on that, when their younger bodies wanted to run around, playing.   
"Pikachu, do you think you can find the other Stones too?" Ash asked.  
"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said, glad that he was able to help.   
Suddenly, an enormous creature came out of the bushes. Its dark, disgusting features didn't seem to hide a good soul.   
"I've come to destroy the Chosen Ones!" She shouted with her wheezing voice. "I'm Poiswomon!" She raised her hands and a big, black stormy-looking ball took form.  
"Black Lightning!" She screamed, tossing the ball against Kari and T.K.   
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!!!  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!!!  
Angemon threw himself in front of the big, black and purple ball and immediately dedigivolved back to patamon.  
"Oh no! Are you okay?" T.K asked his digimon.  
'I have to help them!' Ash thought. "Charlizard, I choose you!" The big orange dragon appeared in front of him. "FireHurl!"(I don't know the attacks of Charlizard so I simply made this one up...)   
An enormous tower or fire was fired against the evil Digimon. Poiswomon simply pushed the fire away.   
"Oh my god that was the most powerful attack Charlizard's got!" Ash whispered.   
"Poison Breath!" The Digimon yelled.  
"Get back inside the pokéball!" Ash commanded before the attack hit the ground, burning the grass.   
"Heavens Charm!" Angewomon shouted. Her attack hit Poiswomon's back and she fell to the ground. "Who sent you here?" Angewomon asked, holding Poiswomon to the ground.  
"I'm not telling you!" She wheezed under Angewomon's weight. "Okay, okay! It was Piedmon!" She screamed as her foe pressed an elbow in her neck. "He wantsThe Dark Stone!" Angewomon let go of Poiswomon, who ran into the woods.  
"He must not have The Dark Stone!" Agumon said.  
"Who's Piedmon?" Brock asked.  
"One of the Dark Masters." Gomamon said. "Actually their leader."  
"Oh."  
"Who knows what he'll do if he gets it?" Palmon said a little worried.  
"Don't worry. We'll keep him from getting it." Gabumon said calmly. "Our biggest concern at this point is our humans. They gotta grow up!" He looked behind him to see his human partner, the guardian of friendship, wrestle his 'younger' brother who was older than he was! This was getting confusing! He turned to the others again. "We REALLY need to find the other Stones!"  
"I don't wanna be younger than Kari!" Tai whined as his eyes began to be filled with tears.  
"We'll find your stone too, Tai!" Kari said hugging her older/younger brother.  
"Tai's a cry-baby...!" Izzy, who just gave in to the immaturity of a five-year-old, giggled.   
  
So do you like? Review it and tell me!   
  



End file.
